


Use of Force

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [26]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: It’d been a long time since Nick Valentine was a detective in the sense that he was employed by the state and got a weekly paycheck, but that’s about all that had changed, really.





	Use of Force

It’d been a long time since Nick Valentine was a detective in the sense that he was employed by the state and got a weekly paycheck, but that’s about all that had changed, really. 

He had a bleeding heart. He’d admit it. Being a young rookie cop, he hated to arrest the junkies and prostitutes. They were just doing what they had to in order to get by, damn it. They weren’t hurting anyone but themselves. 

(and he’d remember seeing bodies of people he’d arrested who were dead from overdoses or various other tragic ends. It was a shame, really, but what made him so different than them other than circumstance?) 

So wasteland justice suited him just fine. He could ignore people who coped with trauma in mysterious ways since their coping mechanisms weren’t mandated by the state, and he could focus on the real scum of the earth. 

Come to think of it, that was also easier said than done. 

Using force against some populations of the wasteland was easier than others (the very obvious difference between feral ghouls and ghoul raiders was something that the Diamond City Security didn’t worry about so much, but plagued his thoughts on a daily basis). 

Truth be told, the sole survivor had a point when she counted things off her fingers. 

“Authority will always criminalize deviant behavior,” an index finger held up, “those in power always want to stay in power,” a previously broken middle finger joined the index finger, “and it’s our job to help the little guy.” The ring on her third finger made something inside him hurt. 

She sounded like Hancock. No wonder he and Nick always got along so well.

**Author's Note:**

> My undergraduate degree (six credits less than completion! Almost done!) is in Criminal Justice so I have a lot of thoughts and feelings in regards to all this stuff. :)


End file.
